


Windows and Doors, Roofs and Walls, Woods and Bricks

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Ajay the Handy Man, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, One Shot, daily life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay在一个休息日修整Ghale老宅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows and Doors, Roofs and Walls, Woods and Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有，不属于我，不要信任我的房屋建筑知识。

他在行李里找出了一件旧长袖T恤，然后是另外一件旧外套，护目镜用他在护卫队那里找到的一副防风眼镜代替，手套就用平时的那双。木材两个星期前就处理得差不多了，油漆昨晚准备好了，梯子和工具箱在屋子的角落里，最后，他掏出了无线电的电池。

Ajay一开始计划先从墙壁开始修缮，但绕着Ghale老宅走了一圈，大概估算了一下之后，决定还是从门开始下手。他起得比计划得要早，铁灰色的天边依然闪烁着几点浅蓝色的星光，清晨寒冷的空气包围着他，工具摆了一地才听见背后林子里鸟起床觅食的叫声。他站在院子里，借着天光再看了一次打印出来的简易木工指南，金星在他眼角余光里。

他花了大约半个小时研究如何把门从门框上拆下来，先用猎刀试了一下拆铰链，但大约十分钟后，他放弃了，开车去村子里，在杂货店里找了一会儿，第一次意识到Kyrat大概只有两到三种标准钉子尺寸。有一瞬间Ajay想问那需要特殊尺寸的钉子的时候，他们要怎么处理，但考虑了一下之后，他决定还是尽量越少和杂货店店主说话越好，不知道为什么，他发现自己对这事儿挺忌惮。

回到老宅后，他继续对付大门。他用马克笔在铰链和门栓上做了标记，写好编号，然后把门拆了下来，两手支撑两边，腰上使劲，一步一步向外退，再放到地上，确保地面上没有任何石子。拆下来的铰链和门栓装在箱子里，Ajay对着刚升起不久的日光检查大门，用皮尺量了一下门框，然后用细绳和粉笔灰充当墨线，量出门到底变形了多少。然后他戴上护目镜，把手帕绑在脸上，用一个板凳支持起椅子，拿起刨刀推掉门边缘因为潮气而变形的部分。

他一开始是半蹲着的，但不到五分钟就开始觉得腰疼，站起来后又发现不方便操作，最后变成了一个半蹲半站的怪姿势，脖子酸痛。汗水顺着脸朝T恤里流进去。Ajay把手帕拉了下来，擦了擦汗，深深地呼吸了几次，新鲜的锯屑像蛋糕卷一样堆在他脚边，闻起来也像。

木工活儿比高中的手工教室里学的要难的多，他不得不用斧头轻轻削掉一部分再重新刨。Ajay刨完一面后把门重新塞回门框里，发现还是有些关不上，但门的另外一侧已经快超出挡板，没法再刨了，否则会没法装上去。

他耸了耸肩，觉得挫败，琢磨了一会儿后，再次虚弱地耸了耸肩，决定就这样了。

重新把门装回去只花了不到五分钟，Ajay把枪油装进油壶，滴进铰链和销子的位置，再反复开关了几次。依然还是有点关不上。但至少吱嘎声没了。

他在T恤上擦了把手，揉了一把脸，继续下一个工作。

他检查到西面墙壁的时候，屋檐下住的燕子正好觅食回来了，在窝旁盘旋了一会儿不进去，围着窝转圈。过了几分钟AjAY才意识到自己站得太近了。他停下来，慢慢地转过身，走开，继续检查另外一面墙的漏洞，按打印下来的指南上的指示，用棍子依次塞进棉麻丝和木屑黏成的填充物。

等他回头检查院子里的柏油煮开了没有时，燕子已经回到窝里了。

柏油气味强烈而难闻，而且在锅里缓慢地冒着泡的样子看起来十分凶险。Ajay戴上从大 麻工厂那里收缴来的石棉手套，灭了火堆，小心翼翼地把柏油倒进一个大号空油漆桶里，这活儿都马虎不得，到目前为止他都挺喜欢他的腿。成功地保住了双腿后，他坐在椅子上休息，等待柏油的温度降下去一点。

一闲下来，汗水就出来得很快，一层又一层，但闻起来很干净。

他把收集来的报纸从皮卡车后厢里卸下来，跟着哼哼的半吊子Smells like teen sprit的歌词在墙角铺了一周，差不多两英寸厚，隐约有种印象，关于好像无意识看到了无数次Pagan Min的脸。他绕着圈刷柏油。要处理的地方不多，老宅的木头可能以前做过防虫处理。

他检视了一下自己笨拙的手艺在墙上留下的焦黑痕迹，耸了耸肩，不真的认为有人会在乎。

除了他自己。

有几滴柏油滴到了裤腿上，烧了两个洞出来，但他穿了两层。Ajay考虑了一下，决定先不换裤子，继续工作。

快到中午的时候，风向变了，半黄的落叶和花瓣跟着飞到了院子里，盘旋了一会儿，再被风带走了。屋顶的木板和瓦片重新整理需要好几天的功夫，所以Ajay只是检查了一下有些漏水的地方，快速地修补了一下。小心翼翼地在瓦片上踩。屋顶的芒草也需要换了，看起来潮乎乎的，上一次有人做这些事情大概是在——他推开这个念头——很多年前了。明天他得去山上割草，再在院子里晒干。

反正他也得从头学怎么更换草棚，Bhadra也许会愿意帮他。

他在屋顶休息了一会儿，蹲着屋脊上，一只手遮在眼睛前面。院子旁的树上的松鼠都起床了，在树枝空隙之间看得见它们在灵活地上蹿下跳，褐色的皮毛在开始变黄的树叶间闪烁。他六年级的时候班级有个同学，来自乔治亚，据说他们家炖松鼠吃，吃午饭的时候所有人都想看这个同学都带了什么东西，他不是其中一员。

离冬天还远，但松鼠显然已经在开始存粮了。八年级自然老师说过松鼠好像有什么和自然十分有益的存储习惯，但Ajay不记得具体的了。

有一会儿，他考虑了一下他是否也应该开始准备存粮了，如果他要在这里过冬的话。

如果他不得不在这里过冬的话。

 _还早。_ 他想。站起来，双手抱在胸前，继续盯着远方。风扑到他脸上，吹动他的头发，带着野花的香气。

Ajay中午吃昨晚剩下的压缩饼干和牛肉汤做午餐，一边吃一边继续画图研究是否要挪动家具。牛肉汤的盐放得太多，其他的则什么都缺，但他足够饿得不去计较。

也许松鼠不难吃。

他快吃完饭的时候，交易商人正好路过。他们交换了一下沉默而难以捉摸的怪人通常会互相交换的眼神，他看了一眼Ajay的午餐，停顿了一下，然后放下箱子，打开，扔给Ajay一盒午餐肉。

“明天补充新货。”他说，然后自顾自地走了。

Ajay用猎刀打开午餐肉罐头，吃了一半，留下一半准备晚餐吃。

吃完午餐后，他休息了十分钟，然后把发电机加满油，手摇发动后打开鼓风机的开关，接着，他钻进屋里，把他拥有的唯一一张桌子放翻过来，修整桌腿的底部。

风呼呼地吹过窗户，先是柏油的气味从窗户灌了进来，过了一会儿只剩下新鲜的泥土和落叶的气味。他砍了一小块木片做木楔，钉在短了一点的那条桌腿底下。然后双手按住桌面，测试平衡。然后是床，AjAY用晾衣绳把床的一侧吊起来，重新削平桌腿底部，他蹲着干活干得满头大汗，头晕眼花。

发电机停下来的时候差不多正好干完，他坐在地上，后脑勺枕着床边，累得气喘吁吁。鼻子里满是柴油气味。用外套擦汗，然后起身，去给发电机再加一次油。

下午快三点的时候，Ajay拉好外套拉链，戴上防毒面具，然后开始在外墙上刷清漆。这活儿比他想象得要难，大约五分钟后他就放弃了自制的滚筒，老老实实用刷子刷。不知怎么地，油漆始终显得东一道西一道，而且没法拉长，反倒是外套上滴了不少。Ajay笨手笨脚而耐心地又干了半个小时，慢慢找到了窍门，正在加快速度的时候，不知道为什么，他背上突然感到一阵寒意，冒起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

Ajay回头一看，Hurk正推开门，弯腰驼背地走进院子。

他们的视线正对上。

Hurk手里提着一个鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子，他伸手抓了抓后脑勺上的头发。

“嘿Ajay，去钓鱼？”Hurk说。

Ajay摇头，不过没关系，因为Hurk一如既往完全无视他表达的任何意思。所以他只是配合地花了一点力气和大约五分钟，在防毒面具后面连哄带吓，Hurk双手抱在胸前，总算是搞懂了他的意思。

“我明白了，哥们，我来帮你。”Hurk说。比划了一个大拇指。

Ajay眼前稍微有点发黑，但他认为大部分原因是因为油漆的气味。

Hurk不顾他的劝阻，用报纸做了一个刷子，自告奋勇地去屋子后面鼓捣。如果他非得要添乱，那倒是个不错的选择，至少等会儿抢救的工作量不会太大。Ajay再次忘记了他，继续工作。等东墙完成了后，他绕到屋后去，Hurk的手艺其实不错，水准甚至比他还强一些。他点了点头，继续对付西墙。Hurk时不时对Ajay嚷嚷，问他一些问题，像是如果老虎和狮子打架，谁会赢，不过只是纯粹的比较，因为他不是真的想看它们搏斗之类的。大多数Ajay都没听清，所以一声不吭，但Hurk好像也不是真的想要回答。

西墙刷到一半的时候，Hurk绕了过来，接下另外一半工作。他一边问Ajay对雪鞋的看法，一边卖力地刷。他们几乎同时完工。

Hurk退后一步，然后双手抱在胸前，打量墙壁，然后点了点头。

“现在我们可以去钓鱼了吗？”他说。

“不，我还有工作。”

“那好。”他耸了耸肩，提起行李袋，从里面掏出一罐啤酒，拧开，喝了一口。Hurk头也不回地把啤酒递给Ajay，Ajay迟疑了一下，结果，在外套上擦了擦，也喝了一口。

他递回给Hurk.

“你留着，男人干活儿没啤酒怎么行。”Hurk摇头。

Ajay没回答，只是又喝了一口。

Hurk突然走向墙壁，伸出手，按了下去，一个清晰的手印留在了上面。

“赞。”他说，“这就像是艺术什么的，对不？”

在Ajay反应过来之前，他再次比划了一个大拇指，然后转身走了。

“下次见啦。”Hurk说。

Ajay给发电机加第三次油的时候，Yoji和Reggie回来了。他继续提着油桶稳稳地朝里面倒，Yoji站在离他大约五英尺的地方，手里提着一只看起来像是死兔子的东西。“这玩意儿会爆炸吗？”他有点不安地问，“不会。”Ajay回答，把最后一点油倒进去，柴油滴在泥土地上，很快被吸了进去，只留下一点油腻的痕迹。

他们看起来都没被说服，继续站在安全距离，看他再次启动鼓风机。Reggie评论了一些关于环保之类的事情，但不到十句话就讲到了渔夫之宝，于是话题又变成了他的某个曾曾曾叔祖父在毛里求斯的冒险。Yoji反驳他全家都住在苏塞克斯，‘那就像是，整个世界上最无聊的地方’，于是又变成了Donald你太刻薄了不我们说好了不提这个名字的。Ajay修整了一下院子的地面，接过兔子，然后把他们赶了出去。

五分钟后，都还听得到他们在远远地争论裙子到底是不是更散热。

厨房需要修缮的地方更多，但Ajay决定留到下一次再说，技术性难度太大。于是在鼓风机继续吹的时候，他一边一只眼睛盯着屋顶上茅草的情况，一边用砍刀把竹子劈开，用绳子绑在一起，做晾衣架。朗基努斯前天给他的绳子是从降落伞里拆下来的，正好合适，他把白蓝相间的绳子拉直，然后绑在两根杆子的中间，再竖起晾衣架。用麻绳绑在杆子底部，和捡来的平滑巨石绑在一起，保持平衡。

发电机停了下来，他拆掉鼓风机，收好油桶，分两次运到皮卡车的后车厢上，准备明天送回村子里去。

然后他摸了一下墙壁，油漆还没完全干，软软的，他找到一块木板，用马克笔写上油漆未干的警告，竖在墙壁前面。

然后他去洗手。

他收拾了兔子，从补给里挑了两个汤罐头，倒进锅里，盖上盖子，然后检查了一下迷你冰箱，提醒自己明天要去朗基努斯那里补充冰。他洗干净土豆和番茄，切碎，接着从奶粉桶里舀了几大勺玉米和栗子混合粉，加上糖和牛奶，然后搅拌，做玉米栗子牛奶煎饼。他检查了一下锅里的情况后，灭掉了火，盖上盖子，然后去河边洗澡。

洗完澡后，他带着半打在河底摸到的生蚝回到厨房里。兔子烤得差不多了，他重新点着火，再次加热汤，这次把蔬菜倒进去。煎饼有点凉了，他从冰箱里挖出自制的生奶油，倒了上去。

一切就绪后，他把一块木板绑在背上，然后顺着梯子爬上屋顶。一次带一点食物。最后他坐在屋顶上，倒了一杯茶，开始吃饭。

他把电池装回无线电里。

夕阳的余光从他脸颊的一侧照射过来，浓烈的金色上方是燃烧一样的红色，铺展开来，仿佛被一只手徒手抹了开来，横跨过整个西方的天空。Ajay眯起眼睛，看着太阳，他的胳膊和脖子的肌肉感觉都很酸痛。淡紫色的天边上，金星再次升了起来，苍白而明亮。

电台里传来咔嚓作响的静电干扰声，然后安静了下来，他继续吃饭。

“我听说你今天一整天都很安静。”电台那边传来一个声音，平静、醉醺醺而若有所思。背景里隐隐约约带着音乐声，但他分辨不出是什么。

Ajay没回答，继续吃完了剩下的食物。在通往老宅道路的一端，他隐隐约约看见Hurk的头顶，旁边有一个小一些的身影，Bhadra. 他们好像在争论什么。

“所以，你今天过得怎么样？”电台那边的声音不死心地问。

他缓慢地伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，双手伸向天空。

然后他放松下来，依然坐着，一只手托着下巴。

“还好。”他说。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 睡裤生日快乐。


End file.
